worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reviews
Thanks for the detailed review! Graphics: I can probably count on one hand the number of people who have praised the graphics. It's certainly nice to hear appreciation for the artwork, such as it is, since my limited (but slowly improving!) artistic abilities ensure that this is gonna remain one of the weak points in our games (for me, at least). Writing: I'm generally pretty satisfied with the writing, even the parts that proved controversial. I admit there are some things I could have handled better - in particular, with the somewhat darker/more serious tone of Chapter 2, I should have given more consideration to humor remaining at the forefront. I do think the characters' reactions to their allies' deaths aren't inappropriate, considering their generally callous nature, and the fact that they witness (and are complicit in) a vast array of deaths on a near-daily basis. Still, I can understand how this may have rubbed some people the wrong way. Agency vs. railroading: There's definitely a different vibe to Chapter 2, particularly in its latter half, compared to the more freewheeling, "open" feel of Chapter 1, which I think was helped by its episodic nature. I don't necessarily think the characters lacked agency - Tevoran, at least, remains the master of his destiny - but I can kind of understand why you might feel that way. It's something I'll keep in mind when fleshing out Chapter 3. Bosses: Duriken in particular, with his high-powered attack spamming, proved frustrating for players, and we did actually make him a bit less powerful in our recent update. There's a point where "challenging" becomes "stupidly frustrating" and I'll try to aim for the former when assembling Chapter 3's bosses. I absolutely want to ensure that there's more than one way to take out the enemies! A more intelligent/adaptive AI is certainly something I'd like, toward that end, and we'll see what we can do to make that happen. (It's really in the hands of Crack, the programmer, but considering he gave form to the rest of the madness in World's End, AI improvements are definitely possible.) Casimir: yep, it seems he's the weakest link in World's End thus far. I'll try to ensure with Chapter 3 that no character is such a liability, or at the very least, that there's some way to mitigate characters' vulnerabilities. Regarding his Plague Dart, well...it's a strange ability, on par with Drunk Dart perhaps in strangeness. I figured it'd be an interesting challenge for players who want to use it. Limb crusher: it's good to know how people are perceiving this ability, since I was planning on creating an upgrade that would inflict stun/stasis. Well, screw that. It was kind of a lame idea anyway, so I'll come up with something more creative. Additional content: I like all these ideas, particularly since they increase replay value. They might need to be implemented a bit differently from what you suggest, but I'll talk to Crack and get his take on the programming aspect of these ideas.